<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>look and you will find me (time after time) by longneckmfer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122807">look and you will find me (time after time)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/longneckmfer/pseuds/longneckmfer'>longneckmfer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Muppets Most Wanted (2014), The Muppets (2011), The Muppets (TV 2015), The Muppets - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couple Blurbs, Idk man this was just for fun, Literally everyone - Freeform, Multi, blurbs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:14:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/longneckmfer/pseuds/longneckmfer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div>
  <p><i> O my Luve is like a red, red rose<br/>That’s newly sprung in June;<br/>O my Luve is like the melody<br/>That’s sweetly played in tune. </i><br/><i> - 'A Red, Red Rose' by Robert Burns </i> </p>
</div> <p> </p>
<p>hey all! this is just a little series of blurbs i wrote for certain muppet ships given to me by the muppet twt gc!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beaker/Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Camilla the Chicken/Gonzo the Great, Constantine/Dominic Badguy, Constantine/Miss Piggy, Dr. Teeth/Sam the Eagle, Fozzie Bear/Gonzo the Great, Fozzie Bear/Kermit the Frog, Gonzo the Great/Rizzo the Rat, Janice/Denise, Janice/Floyd Pepper, Kermit the Frog/Miss Piggy, Kermit the Frog/Rowlf the Dog, Lew Zealand/Rowlf the Dog, Lips/Zoot (Muppets), Miss Piggy/Denise, Pepe the King Prawn/Rizzo the Rat, Rizzo the Rat/Yolanda the Rat, Sam the Eagle/Jean Pierre Napolean, Scooter/Walter (Muppets), Statler/Waldorf, Uncle Deadly/Bobo, Wayne/Wanda, Yolanda the Rat/Denise, Zoot/Sam the Eagle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>look and you will find me (time after time)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm sorry if y'all think these are boring, i'm just a broke 19 year old tryna keep the creative juices flowing XD anyway hope you guys like it!! &lt;33</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Glitz n Glam:</b><br/>

Kermit and Miss Piggy are expensive dinners at fancy restaurants. The flash of a camera and the shouting of paparazzi. Diamonds glittering on a calloused hand. Walking arm in arm down an evergreen trail. Fake laughter and real yelling. Lipstick-red kisses and red hot love. Fighting in the car and making up in the kitchen. Picnics below the Hollywood sign. Growing old together in a homely mansion. The security of frequent arguments and the safety of familiar arms.</p>
  <p>
    <b>~</b>
  </p>
  <p><b>Weird Science:</b><br/>

Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker are the flames that flicker dangerously on an old candle. Lab coats dusted with soot. Kisses that tasted like nitroglycerine. Love that burns hotter than third degree burns. Heart shaped cookies in a box full of band aids, left for the injured to find. Voracious laughter over a scientific pun. Cheesy pick up lines doodled into the margins of a notebook. Ink staining interlocked fingers from nights of hard calculations. </p>
  <p>
    <b>~</b>
  </p>
  <p><b>Star Spangled Feather:</b><br/>

Dr. Teeth and Sam are hard rock shows with a bubblegum pop fan. Struggling to find a common ground after hours of arguing. Shotgun kisses where all you taste is the blunt and his smile. Buying a waterbed and refusing to take it back no matter how much your friends complain. A yawn that stretches an arm over a wing. Whispered pet names and pick up lines said with entirely too much confidence. Sneaking out of class to kiss in the Janitor’s Closet. PDA that ends in blushing.</p>
  <p>
    <b>~</b>
  </p>
  <p><b> Double R:</b><br/>

Rizzo and Yolanda are stubbed out cigarettes on an antique ashtray. Flirting at work but barely acknowledging each other casually. Peach perfume that clings to jackets. Cheap shots of Jack you taste in his kiss. Clumsy waltzes in a crappy apartment. Letterman jackets tossed lazily over a cheerleader’s shoulders. Shoddy diamond rings when an apology just won’t do. Pulling him in by the t shirt for a kiss. Bumping noses to cover the mean jokes.</p>
  <p>
    <b>~</b>
  </p>
  <p><b>Kermozzie:</b><br/>

Kermit and Fozzie are multicolored friendship bracelets. Pats on the back and warm coffee on a messy desk. Running through fields and sneezing at the pollen. A hand gently wiping off tomato stains. Dumb jokes that are begrudlingly met with laughter. Afternoons in an arcade with the laughter of a child and late nights spent in a warm diner. Soup with buzzing flies and jokes of a long frog tongue. The comfort of an old friend’s embrace after being away for so long.</p>
  <p>
    <b>~</b>
  </p>
  <p><b>Love in Woodstock:</b><br/>

Janice and Floyd Pepper are the gentle flow of cannabis smoke out an open window. Quilts hung over broken doors and paint covering cracks in drywall. Sitting cross legged and singing in front of a campfire. Laying in a grassy field until sunset. Hiking up a mountain on a Sunday night. Lazy kisses and noses buried in blond hair. Burnt eggs in the morning and perfect spaghetti in the evening. Rock music blaring through a busted speaker yet sounding no less melodic.</p>
  <p>
    <b>~</b>
  </p>
  <p><b>Zoot/Sam:</b><br/>

Zoot and Sam are the burning of sage in a doorway. Tired arguments poured over late mornings in the grocery store. Quiet naps on beds that smell like cannabis. Sunglasses being raised over a head to stare at the sun. Feathers stuck in locks of hair. Finding common ground after barely even being acquaintances. The gentle sound of the saxophone playing into the night. Watching old novellas on the couch and arguing about the plot. </p>
  <p>
    <b>~</b>
  </p>
  <p><b>Fanboyfriends:</b><br/>

Walter and Scooter are the scent of fresh biscuits and honey. The warmth of a favorite mug.  Freshly knitted sweaters with love in every thread. Joyful shouting over the sound effects of a video game. Kisses in the morning over a crumpled newspaper. Excitement over virtually nothing. The uncertainty of grabbing his hand for the first time. Finding every opportunity to be together. Passing notes in class while the teacher’s talking. Arguing over kids movies for fun. Wounded hearts grasping for understanding- and instead finding each other.</p>
  <p>
    <b>~</b>
  </p>
  <p><b>Ronzo:</b><br/>

Gonzo and Rizzo are late afternoon naps after too much day drinking. Bitching about cold pizza but still eating it. Arguing over where to eat but coming to the first conclusion anyway. Lazy make outs on the couch as a cheesy horror movie plays on tv. Talking late into the night about the mysteries of the world. Tentative hugs that say what the mouth can’t. Pretending his laugh doesn’t make your heart do backflips.</p>
  <p>
    <b>~</b>
  </p>
  <p><b>Statler/Waldorf:</b><br/>

Statler and Waldorf are the annoying reassurances to ‘take your medicine.’ Complains about the world together over a perfect cup of coffee. Laughing at the world hand in hand. Chairs rocking on a rickety porch on a hot day. Cycling just to keep the cardio up. Slow dancing in the kitchen to a song from ‘the good old days’. Holding onto his arm as you walk into the theater. Soft reflections that make you realize how lucky you are.</p>
  <p>
    <b>~</b>
  </p>
  <p><b>Rizzo/Pepe:</b><br/>

Rizzo and Pepe are drunk make out sessions in a run down bar. Combing food out of fur and complaining to high hell about it. Chaste kisses that mean more than either are willing to admit. Mean jokes that disguise genuine care. Screaming bloody murder and running down alleyways hand in hand. Yelling loudly at the tv during a horror movie as if the final girl can hear you. Dumb schemes and even dumber pick up lines.</p>
  <p>
    <b>~</b>
  </p>
  <p><b>Uncle Deadly/Bobo:</b><br/>

Deadly and Bobo are peppermint sticks in hot chocolate. Watching reality tv just to remind yourself that your life isn’t that bad. Critiquing each other’s fashion but being seen together anyway. Arguments that end in stalemates because you’re both quite stubborn. Kisses placed on knuckles as a truck drives down a country road. A clean kitchen and a messy bed. Wiping honey off the corner of a mouth. Road trips spent listening to musicals and asking for directions. The realization that someone knows your flaws, and wants to hang out with you anyway.</p>
  <p>
    <b>~</b>
  </p>
  <p><b>Yolanda/Denise:</b><br/>

Yolanda and Denise are the imbalance of a night owl and an early bird. Annoyed complaints as the sun hits the horizon on a morning jog. Buying each other coffee in the mornings and pretending to know nothing about it. Doing things you hate just because you like how she smiles when you do. Butterfly kisses and sticky lipgloss left on a travel mug. Chipper good mornings and nuzzles good night.</p>
  <p>
    <b>~</b>
  </p>
  <p><b>Fonzo:</b><br/>

Fozzie and Gonzo are the warm that fills your chest on a good morning. Using the cold as an excuse to huddle close together under a blanket. Shoving carrots up your nose and pretending to be a walrus to make him laugh. Nose kisses and ear scratches. High speed drives down an empty road at midnight. Whispered laughter in the middle of an important meeting. Sharing pancakes drowning in syrup in a hole in the wall diner. Finding someone you can finally share a laugh with.</p>
  <p>
    <b>~</b>
  </p>
  <p><b>Janice/Denise:</b><br/>

Janice and Denise are peace signs and the weight of a selfie stick. Matching necklaces and swapping recipes. Sitting pressed together on a beat up couch and eating meatloaf over a TV tray. The pink glow of a sunset you watch from the foggy window of your car. Holding hands with the fingers locked. Tagging each other in dumb memes on Instagram and annoying followers. Shoddy flower crowns and trampled daisies beneath well-worn boots.</p>
  <p>
    <b>~</b>
  </p>
  <p><b>Lew Zealand/Rowlf:</b><br/>

Lew and Rowlf are the sizzling of a family skillet. Playing piano together and fumbling over each other’s fingers. Jackets thrown over puddles to make a walkway in the street. Gentle singing that drifts into your window at night. Pure red roses tucked into black hair. Thumbs caressing soft skin and scratches under chins. Humming as you carve pumpkins on the first of October. Screaming along with the dialogue in your favorite movie. </p>
  <p>
    <b>~</b>
  </p>
  <p><b>Jam:</b><br/>

Sam and Jean Pierre are arguments over bands that have more similarities than differences. Complaining about how the coffee he made wasn’t strong enough but continuing to drink it. Tired kisses pressed against beaks and foreheads at work. Coffee shop dates that end in either loud laughter or quiet whispers. Swishing wine glasses and medium rare steaks. Carving your initials into a tree with a beat up switch knife. Bickering over dishes and grocery lists. Boring and loud baseball games. Costly phone bills from nights spent talking while in different countries. </p>
  <p>
    <b>~</b>
  </p>
  <p><b>Constantine/Piggy:</b><br/>

Constantine and Miss Piggy are the desperate kisses after a night spent apart. Buying gifts because you’re not sure how to apologize. Harsh words and the sweetest of kisses. Jealous flares that end in giggles. Walking down the street hand in hand as if you’re the best couple in existence. Staring as they get ready because you can’t believe that they’re going out with you. Carrying shopping bags in a crowded mall. Sharing chocolates and laughing over white wine. The smoking of a gun and the scent of a rose as blood drips onto the pavement.</p>
  <p>
    <b>~</b>
  </p>
  <p><b>Zoot/Lips:</b><br/>

Zoot and Lips are unspoken ‘i love you’s when you lock eyes. Cranking up the radio because ‘babe this is our song!’. Making pot brownies and tricking your friends with them. Lifting up sunglasses for a proper kiss. Fingers twirling in alabaster curls. Not having a label but knowing that you both care. Struggling with words but finding understanding in each other’s actions. Ghosting your friends because the edible hit and you two were gone for four days just trying sushi. Bouncing song ideas off of each other only to come up empty- kissing’s way more engaging, anyway. </p>
  <p>
    <b>~</b>
  </p>
  <p><b>Wayne/Wanda:</b><br/>

Wayne and Wanda are the kisses on the back of a hand. Lipstick stains on a lapel and hands combing back into brown hair. Playing footsie under the table during a meeting. Your mouth going dry when she asks you to fix her dress for her. A soft kiss to a cheek after a successful favor. Gently wiping tears from mascara-coated eyes. The sentimental flowers pressed into a notebook for years. Perfume that clings to satin bed sheets. Singing along badly to your favorite songs on the way to work. Toasting glasses of champagne to the fact that they’re still here with you.</p>
  <p>
    <b>~</b>
  </p>
  <p><b>Kermit/Rowlf:</b><br/>

Kermit and Rowlf are brunches spent laughing too loud and binging on mimosas. Massages after a hard day at work. A head tucked into a shoulder as calm music plays. Freshly made Shepherd's Pie on a Christmas morning. Being woken up at 9 AM by a child bouncing on your bed. Murmurs of “I love you” in a quiet movie theater. Singing along to old records and pouring over photo albums. Watching the other sleep and knowing in your gut that you stood the test of time. </p>
  <p>
    <b>~</b>
  </p>
  <p><b>Piggy/Denise:</b><br/>

Miss Piggy and Denise are pulling pigtails because you can’t confess your crush. Sharing milkshakes and whispering about your co-workers. Swapping lipsticks and marveling at how good pink looks on her. Getting too drunk on wine and finally closing the distance between you. Matching dresses and glittering heels that belong on a runway. Laughing because you can’t stop getting “wow! are you two sisters?” while on dates. The bright smile of someone who’s just seen a real diamond for the first time. Buying a cat on a whim and fighting over name ideas.</p>
  <p>
    <b>~</b>
  </p>
  <p><b>Alien Chicken:</b><br/>

Gonzo and Camilla are the long stretches before waking up. The scent of freshly cooked eggs and birds singing outside of a window. Couples yoga that lasts until they’re tired or until they fall on top of each other. Good natured wolf whistles and flirty pick up lines. Nights spent watching old 80’s movies and laughing together about the special effects. Buying anything she stares at because you want her to be happy. Kissing in the hot tub. Hugs from behind and clucks that sound more like giggles. Refusing offers of dates because ‘she’s the only hen for me’.</p>
  <p>
    <b>~</b>
  </p>
  <p><b>Froggy and Clyde:</b><br/>

Constantine and Dominic Badguy are the burn of your first shot of Whiskey. Parents arguing quietly so as not to disturb their children. Teasing remarks that can just as easily wound as they can amuse. Apologies that lie in the kisses on your spine. Stolen diamonds adorning a street rat’s neck. Smirking to each other after a successful scheme. Complaining that he cracks his knuckles too loud at the dinner table. Massaging aching fingers from nights spent stress knitting. The crippling feeling of guilt when you try to lie to someone you care about. </p>
  <p>
    <b>~</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>~ The End ~ </b>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>